One Call
by TheFallenGirl
Summary: You've seem 'em, and you're sick of 'em, self inserts. When you see them, you think Mary-Sue alert! Now how to explain how she even got there... a phone call? Rated T for cussing.
1. One call, One Threat

**I'm sorry to those of you who like the Twilight series, but I don't own anything except my OC, Miku. The names Kuriami and Yagnolin she made up and is thinking of using, Zeni Ooru owns Kinno, thank you Zeni! That and this being an OC Self Insert, I am a weak beginning writer, -sniffs-.**

_Thoughts_

"Far Away Talking" like a phone 

**A Call and a Threat**

The two terrors of fan fiction that strike to make people angry, the dreaded Mary Sue and Gary-Stu, annoyingly perfect characters.

You hate them, you want to kill them and I feel exactly the same. I've been on fan fiction trying to find a proper self insert besides the ones in Tales of Symphonia community, 'Haven For The New' and Two Worlds Combined. In some others they are all P-A-R-O-D-I-E-S! Or they are interesting, but I've already read them.

I hoped I could do something better, a good refreshing self insert, but I didn't expect it to be real.

~111~

BOOM.

I nearly fell back out of my computer chair, it was a beanie bag and it was that easy to fall back. Setting the laptop down I looked outside. Rain pattered on the windows, it was dark out, had I been in my room that long? _Writing fan fiction all day can do that I guess._

I got off the low beanie bag, and looked around my small room. A single bed in the corner, beige colored walls, shit brown carpet, a small bookshelf, a medium sized TV with a Game Cube hooked up to it and my laptop setting on the beanie bag.

Taking a look towards the door where there was a mirror showing my body's reflection, short, dark auburn hair, and plain brown eyes, nothing special about me except being flexible.

That and not ever reading, 'Twilight', everyone in the school is hooked on it, I have lost all my precious friends to a Mary-sue and Gary-Stu filled book. I don't get it, why was I the only one immune to it? Was it because I read the first three pages and gave it back to my friend saying, "Hey, Jennie I don't think I'll like this book much!" then bashing into the door on the way out of Study Hall?

My style is more, anime/manga. I love to draw it even though I'm only beginning; the hands are so hard even though the author says it's just as hard as any other part of the body.

Whoa, I got way off topic there.

"_I want to go back to the way it was…"_ the music made me jump, where was it coming from? I followed the source of the sound to my bag; it was coming from the damned go phone! Nuuu… Picking it up I pressed the green answer button.

"Hello?" I said, instead of saying my usual, "Who is this?" okay, I said it.

"…" so they were going to play that game? Waste my minutes and parent's money, only one way to beat them, hang up. My stomach suddenly started feeling like it was flipping horribly and it needed to come back up.

_I won't vomit! I won't vomit! _I curled up in a ball onto the carpet, the phone started to ring again, then it answered itself:

"You feel sick don't you?" it was a male voice, and I didn't dare to open my mouth in fear of puking, "I take that as a yes, now listen carefully or else." who was this person? My stomach calmed a little, "Now answer me one thing, do you recognize my voice?" I think I do, but it's like a déjà vu feeling, "…if you don't I'll come for your life,"

The flipping had stopped, but my heart was pumping fast. Who was that man? Why did he call my phone? Was I going to die? Blood pounded in my ears as I sat up, crawling to my door to lock it and in the mirror my face was ghostly white instead of its light tan, and I was scared within the span of one phone call.

I started to feel feverish, but ignored it and continued to lock the window near my bed. Goosebumps appeared on my arms, _maybe I'm coming down with the flu, _I thought, crawling under the covers, trying to find out whose voice it was_, what is it? Think, I gotta think! I don't want to die, so come up with something…_ my vision started going in and out, my eyelids were like lead. Then something thumped onto my stomach, making me sit up.

"Meow!" my small tabby cat mewed, she rubbed her head against my ribs and purred while she was at it.

"Thanks BJ," I patted her head, then I felt really hot, "I'm really coming down with something, aren't I, BJ? What do you think the man's name is?"

"Mew." well, it was worth trying. I reached over to my laptop and turned it on, then went to Youtube to try and see if there any clues there. I clicked on the 'Intellectual Debate' which was between Lloyd Irving and Yggdrasil, not them. After that, it was the Akatsuki voices in English; one of them was that man! It couldn't possibly be them since they weren't real, right? Unless the voice actor called my phone for a prank, but I highly doubt it, and replayed the video again and again 'til I figured out who it was.

Crispin Freeman, the voice actor of Regal Bryant and Itachi Uchiha, so which one was it? Regal or Itachi, maybe even the voice actor himself? "This is impossible, this isn't possible! This is crazy… maybe it's just me.." I started to droop again; my body was becoming tired too, what was wrong with me?

I couldn't help but fall back against my soft pillow, it was soft and fluffy to sleep on, and anyone would have fallen asleep on it. Except me, my mind refused to sleep.

Tossing and turning, I fell onto the ground in which I do not remember placing any dirt on. I lay there, feeling soft grass beneath my fingers, and though I think it was my carpet. My carpet was never this soft before, maybe Mom shampooed it while I was at camp.

My body felt cramped too; like I was in a small space or in really tight clothes and I could never stand that feeling. I think I was sleeping, I heard something in the ground running really fast, but light and then something really hard kicked me in the side.

"Ow! What the heck?" my eyes snapped open, who was that? I found myself sitting up and staring into the cerulean blue eyes of an eight-year old Naruto Uzumaki, "Who are you? Why are you sleeping at the memorial stone?" he fired off with questions, as I looked in suspicion, which my look of suspicion is similar to a glare.

"What are you talking about?-, ack! What happened to my voice!?" I reached for my throat, I sounded like a little girl and it was so weird! _What happened? How did I get here, what is going on!?_ Mentally screaming in my head, Naruto stared at me as if I was one of the meanest villagers and I backed off, "uh, uh, um!" I stuttered, I couldn't think straight, was I hot or cold?

"Your face is all red, are you okay?" Naruto cautiously placed a hand on my forehead and immediately took it off, "You're really hot!" if I wasn't so dizzy, I might've taken that the wrong way, "I have to find the Old Man!" he ran towards a bunch of buildings, I think it was Konoha.

_Wait; did he just say Old Man? Who did he call that in the manga? Was it the Third Hokage, I think so…? _I struggled to get up, and looked up at the grey clouds; a drop of water fell on my cheek. Then another, and another, it felt nice on my hot skin. Beside me was the memorial stone of the K.I.A's, it was in English surprisingly, even in the anime it was unreadable.

Then it occurred to me, _I'm a self insert, which makes me somewhat of sue, damn it all!_ I weakly raised a fist and ended up placing a hand on the memorial stone. It was made of a glassy stone, probably obsidian and before I saw myself, I fainted.

Another hand touched my forehead, "Hm? A fever, and in the rain too…" I lazily peeked through my eyelids, a blob of silver hair and a mask, definitely Kakashi Hatake.

My body was being picked up, and the next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed with The Third in the room with Kakashi standing next to him. _Hey, I don't feel feverish anymore, now I can tell if I'm hot or cold too!_ I thought, noticing how clear everything was, like all my senses had been stuffed before I had been inserted here.

"You had us scared there young lady," why does everyone here call me young lady? It's like I'm five years old, I'm thirteen for Christ's sake! "Your fever had taken something close to ammonia," the elder Hokage held a weary face as he said that, one thing my mind couldn't register is that I'm actually in the Naruto World. I heard a fast and loud beeping, I was hooked up to a machine? My heart was beating quickly, the ninjas' heads turned to the machine.

I couldn't stand hospitals, the smell, all the white, everything was too much! Tearing out whatever was hooked to me to the machine I jumped out of the bed and ran for the door when I was stopped by the scarecrow, he eye smiled, "You aren't leaving yet, we still have some questions."

I attempted to run through the spaces left and jerked towards the window. About when I was going to jump out, I looked down, "Crap, how high did you people build this place?" it was taller than three school buses stacked vertically! Gulping, I looked through my choices,_ I have none! _Then, as if God loved me, Naruto ran in and surprised both ninja, but his running was loud enough for them to hear, right? I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug of a lifetime, "Thank you!" I repeated, when I let go I saw that Kakashi was moved out of the doorway and ran for it. Running down the white tiled halls, I saw the staircase and the railing next to it; I chose to slide down the railing on each floor down until I reached the first.

I was out of breath once I reached the doors, hell; I was out of breath once I reached the second floor. My legs burned, I ran slowly out the door and the moment I stepped out I was surrounded by Kakashi, along with other jounin, Asuma, Guy, and Itachi, wait, he's eleven why's he a jounin? _Maybe he's just out of uniform._

"Kakashi, when you said you needed help to catch someone, I thought you meant another high ranked ninja not an eight year old." did Asuma just call me an eight year old? My breathing was hard, and I looked over myself, I'm pretty sure my hair was still the same except I was as flat as an ironing board, much shorter with a white shirt and blue shorts, I was barefoot.

I then realized, Asuma was right I was in an eight year-old body, "Dang it…" I breathed out, before starting to sprint away through all their tallness. Before I got a meter away I was on the ground face first, not because of the ninja, because I tripped and the ninja had hold of my limbs, "Get off of me, I'm not going back inside that place!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, which were empty thanks to my running so it was more spoken.

I felt a cool metal placed against my neck, "Stop squirming or we will have to kill you for trying to avoid questioning," so Itachi was threatening me? I stopped squirming for a minute then chomped down on his hand as hard as I could to make him release the kunai, "Tch!" it was bleeding now.

"No!" I jerked hard with my small body, escaping and getting stopped once again by The Third, "Crud…"

"Well, you have injured the Uchiha prodigy and escaped three jounin, what have you to say for yourself?" he looked down on me; I knew my eyes were the size of dinner plates in fear.

"I don't…know really, I just wanted out of the hospital," I had let all my adrenaline go, leaving me with my knees on the ground, my mind finally started to accept this was where I am now. The dirt beneath me was real; the bite I gave Itachi was real, so why can't I accept it as that?

"You four are dismissed, unless you want to stay." Itachi was the only one that stayed, with his bloodied hand at his side, "Itachi, you were supposed to be here good, what is your name?" my name? What should I tell them? Something that would fit in with this anime, rum and monkey!

"Miku Nakamura," I said quietly, looking away towards the bird flying off into the sky. _For your information, this is me I'm on a mission! I don't need no one's permission to fly!_ The Hokage motioned for the Uchiha to follow him as I was stuck in the garden, thinking how all this happened.

_First was the Freeman phone call, then I felt sick, Freeman called again this time with a threat, and I started to come down with something, what after that?_ I scratched my head, taking in all the anime madness, I was anime styled too and when a dark strand of hair fell into my eyes, it was pulled it out, "Ow!"

Then I found something about it, the color was even darker to the point of being dark brown or maybe black but it still held the auburn tint. I had always liked the color of my hair, but never when I wore pink or blue. _Oh crap, I'm rambling on about my bloody hair, no must keep the sue-ness away!_

"Things can't get much worse," I had to say that; I just had to say that and what happens? A yell pierced the silence of my sitting on the bench, and landed on the opposite end of the bench, throwing me on top of them. I went face first into the person, "Whoa-mmph!" they were quite a bit taller than me, and had a really hard skull.

"Ow…" they groaned, it was a guy, that's for sure, "Oh, you must be her, I don't understand why they sent me to do this job. Another ugly girl." he said, looking down on me, I looked up at him he had eyes the color of pee, which means they were really yellow.

"Well it's better than having eyes the color of pee, who are you?" I asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Kinno and you have eyes the color of crap, anymore insults?" Kinno pushed me off back onto the other side of the bench, I recognized the name from someone's story, who's though, oh yeah my friend's. Yeah, he fit the description, rude, blunt, rude, secretive, rude, a good liar, and did I mention rude? I never thought I'd see him in person since she never drew a picture of him, but his black hair reached to bottom of his neck, some of it obscuring his face, he was very fair, a few scars peeking through his shirt, and like I said earlier, his eyes were the color of pee. Plus, he wore a plain white sleeveless shirt, grey pants, and black shoes, bland much?

"Okay _Kinno,_ you came from a different world and all of a sudden you drop in here?" I sat as far away on the bench as possible from the spy, then it came to me, _if he was brought here, maybe he can get me home!_

"It's a mission, and don't even ask how to get home," my face dropped at this, "hey, don't take it personally, but I don't know how Lord Yagnolin got me here." the black haired teen leaned on his elbow, and I decided to see if one thing was true. I tackled him in a hug, and saw his hair go up in fear, it was actually pretty funny, "What are you doing!? Get off me!" he pushed me off again, not keeping me from giving an answer.

"So it's true, you are afraid of affection mixed with physical affection, in result a hug!" I gave a quick hug, before stopping and swinging my legs happily on the bench. Kinno seemed disturbed at the fact that he has a weakness; it's weird to see a guy only a year older than me, mentally, blushing like a schoolgirl and from a hug.

"So you two know each other?" a voice asked from afar, it was clear enough for me to hear, the Third.

"Yes, she's a friend of a friend," I am friends with his creator, which is the friend of Kinno, "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about putting her in the orphanage since there was no one for her, but apparently she has you," Kinno's eyes widened a little, "unless you are not willing to…" he trailed off.

"I am willing to take her in," now it was my turn to look shocked, the Kinno Kuriami, was taking me under his wing? "But we have no place to stay in this village, and no money." the Hokage looked cautious for a moment, before speaking.

"I'm willing to offer an apartment, and lend some starting money, but you'll have to find a job." he explained, Kinno nodded in agreement, then caught eye of the Uchiha whom I bit the hand of, it was bandaged, but he seemed to take no notice of it like nothing happened, "How old are you Miss Nakamura?"

"I just turned eight a couple days ago," I answered, well I had turned fourteen on last Saturday, so I guess I could say that I turned eight.

"Oh, well, erm…" the elder man coughed, and stopped talking. _Why did he just stop talking? I think I'm old enough to go to a ninja school and maybe being a ninja would be a lot more fun than being on Earth! I wonder what kinds of things I could think up for jutsu's?_ My mind was racing, even more than most people would have enough imagination to think of all kinds of things and I had more than enough to last a lifetime.

"Can I be a ninja?" I blurted out, unable to keep in my childish glee.

There was a complete silence, not the kind that is golden, but the kind that just wants you to shout something random to break it. Yet, I still stared hopefully at the Hokage, perhaps it was being an eight year old that affected me like this, but I probably would have done it if I was my actual age anyways.

"I guess so," the Third started, I burst out in a great smile, "you may start tomorrow if you want to, but it might better if you move in first!" I heard running, and a blond running out towards me, the only blonds are the Yamanaka's and Naruto, but this one looked like Naruto, "Oh Naruto, meet your new neighbors." and boy was his face happy.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I never really introduced myself, and I'm Miku Nakamura!" I held out my hand cheerfully, Naruto stared at it for a moment then shook it, Kinno stood up and being two inches taller than the Hokage himself looked at Naruto like he did, as described when he looked at his little sister, softer than his regular look but still stoic, "This is Kinno, my err… guardian."

"He has weird eyes." Naruto said, pointing out the gold spheres beneath the black hair, he was right the pupils were like a cat's and the eye shape was also catlike. I barely contained my laugh as Kinno returned to his regular self, "Neighbors? Why are they going to be my neighbors? What if he's like the rest of the villagers?" it seems like Naruto is still against being pitied.

"Kinno is nothing like that Naruto, he's just like that to everyone except his higher ups, well he isn't like the villagers, but isn't the nicest person around," I tried to explain, scratching my neck as I did so, we were walking towards the apartments, Kinno had left to find a job, "he also had a bad past, so I won't blame him."

"Wow, what about you?" is this kid filled with questions?

"Well, I was taken from my home, and family," I said, my voice cracking a little, "I don't know why though, that's probably why you found me sleeping, I ran away I think. I can't remember much when I get sick." swallowing past the lump in my throat as I bumped into someone wearing similar clothes as me, "Oh, sorry!"

"That's okay," 'he' was Sasuke, and started to run, from something or for something, I take the first option. A couple minutes after walking we saw two girls fighting, a pink haired one and a pale blond one, _Oh great, Sakura and Ino, I'm starting to feel pity for Sasuke._ I sighed before pulling Naruto away, but not fast enough for him to say:

"Hi Sakura!" the two stopped fighting and looked at us, think about it, a girl their age holding Naruto's hand when no one else dared?

"Who's she?" Ino pointed at me, on both their faces I could read plainly, 'she-better-stay-away-from-Sasuke!' and I let go of Naruto's hand.

"I'm Miku, Naruto's neighbor," I introduced myself, "and you are?"

"Ino Yamanaka," the blond stepped up, she was a little taller than me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," before the two could say anything more I pointed in the opposite direction of where Sasuke was.

"Hey, I think I saw Sasuke over there!" dude, if fangirlism made you that fast, I would be a fan girl too! The cloud of dust they left behind was big enough to make the people around them wonder if the ninja were chasing something.

When the villagers saw Naruto I feel like I should have said something about their dirty looks, but didn't and kept walking to the apartments. I could feel the glares on my back for just holding Naruto's hand, these people are that prejudiced against Naruto? I held Naruto's hand a little tighter, barely noticeable by him and no, I'm not going to hook up with any canon character! I have a big no-no about that, no more sueness!

"You're apartment is just next to mine, like the old man said!" Naruto guided me up the stairs, this time pulling me along and I saw Kinno standing next to the door of our apartment swinging the keys around his finger, "how did he beat us here?"

"I have my ways, Miku everything is already moved in, so come on." I let go of my new friend's hand sadly, "You'll see him tomorrow, at the school remember?" Kinno unlocked the door and we both entered the apartment. To be blunt, it was fairly clean and plain, but I just imagined what Naruto's must be like. An image of ramen cups scattered, moldy walls and a horrible bathroom, "Do you need anything, and it seems the Hokage gave us spare money to get some clothes and the necessities."

"Just two pairs of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush or comb and shampoo and conditioner." I listed the basic things, after looking in the fridge; it was filled enough for a week or two.

"Wow, thought a girl like you would get much more than that," Kinno whistled, I looked at my dirty bare feet.

"And shoes, I'll definitely need shoes, but I don't like wasting money on things I don't need." then Kinno dug in his pocket, and threw a pouch at me, I caught it just barely. It was filled with yen, but then it was traded for a small bundle of it when Kinno threw it in the air repeatedly catching it.

"I won't leave you with all the money, so you can go and buy some things." in a millisecond I was out that door, looking for shoes and watching out not to get my feet stepped on. The dirt was really hard, good thing I used to walk around barefoot outside, mostly because all my socks were white and I didn't want to get them dirty.

_First stop, shoes, _I was in a clothing store, and picked out a pair of the normal blue ninja sandals, just to last long enough until I turn ten. Yes, I am a person who keeps track of what shoe size they are at what age and these sandals were a one size fits all, it's like they mold once onto your feet and are comfortable.

"Little girl, are your parents with you?" I turned around to see the clerk looking at me, her face was worried.

"No, I have a guardian though, he gave me permission to shop by myself!" I chirped, trying to act like any eight year old that is excited to be a ninja, which wasn't hard.

"Oh, do you need any help?" she asked.

"No, I can manage," I started looking at the kunoichi clothes, I saw a forest green hoodie, with quarter inch sleeves and got two sizes, a medium and large, I was short before, being 5'2 which is pretty tall(When you turn 12) to this anime. Then tried to find something to go with it, "This would work.." then pulled some camouflage green capris with pockets at the bottom of the pant-leg the size of Kinno's fist, and got the same two sizes. Lining up to buy them, two other people were in front me.

The Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. The older sibling took notice of me being behind them his right hand was bandaged still, _Well, it can't be healed in one hour, ow it looks like I bit him really hard too…_

It was silence as they bought the things they needed, but you have got to admit, Sasuke is really cute when he is eight years old. Itachi is just hot, well in my mind anyways. I'm pretty sure that my face looked as red as a tomato when they left, shaking my head I handed the clerk my items.

"Well, you are another victim of the Uchiha charm," the clerk commented, her face was a little pink on the cheeks too, I shook my head, "you're not? Or are you just trying to tell yourself that?"

"I don't know, I just think they're cute but I don't want to be like all the other fan girls," I said as she bagged my clothes, the woman just smiled and gave me my change.

"Of course, I told myself that too and I still think they're very handsome, heh." the woman finally handed me the bag, and I nodded in thanks before leaving the place. I walked down the street to see Kinno carrying a bag, with stuff. Yeah, it was filled with stuff, aren't I smart? It had toothbrushes, a comb, a brush, the basics and a side bag.

I blinked and everything was reversed sort of, I was back to opening the door of the clothes' store.

_What. The. Fuck?_ my body went rigid as I looked down the street, seeing Kinno but he was by himself, I ran up to him, "Kinno! What just happened…?" Kinno seemed impassive as he was looking at a katana with a silver blade and a gold dragon design.

"I'm not permitted to tell you, but let's head back, a bad storm is coming." I looked up, dark clouds were coming in over Konoha and very fast. Kinno's face was in discomfort when a raindrop fell on him, I was pulled along so fast my feet had barely touched the ground, did Kinno really hate the rain that much? My shoulder ached by the time we were inside the apartment, and it had started to pour once we got inside.

"Is it me, or has it rained a lot lately?" I laid down on my bed, it wasn't the comfiest but it would do.

"Yes, it was actually pretty hot before you came so all the humidity is causing a lot of rain." was the answer I got before I drifted off to sleep. The rain landing on the building made rhythm, and it sounded so peaceful.

~111~

"Hey, get up."

"Give me five more minutes.." I groaned, not wanting to leave the bed, this is a reason why I'm an average student, not a smart one.

"Fine, you'll be late." at that I sat up and rushed into the bathroom to see it was still around six, and the school started at seven forty five. Looking in the mirror, I looked horrible in the morning, hair askew and a bad sleepy face. Taking a good shower, I put on the clothes I bought the day before and began to brush my hair when someone knocked on the door. Brushing out the last knot I answered it, "Yes?" no one was there, _maybe I'm just hearing things…_ and started to brush my teeth.

"Miku! You have ten minutes!" Kinno raised his voice slightly, I spat out and rinsed.

"Alright Kinno!" I grabbed the bag that Kinno had given me, it was packed surprisingly and all Kinno did was just buy me the necessities.

"Eight minutes, you better run." he advised before literally kicking me out of the apartment, and I ran like there was no tomorrow while rubbing my poor behind, Kinno kicks hard!

I saw everyone heading in and stopped rubbing my ass, Iruka was waiting for someone too. Going up to him I asked, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Miku Nakamura, have you seen her?" I nearly laughed, the student teacher looked at me questioningly.

"That's me." I looked up at Iruka expectantly, he blushed easier than I did! He lead me to a classroom, with all of rookie nine, well soon to be and I was led to the front of the class. My eyes widened, I never liked speaking in front of a bunch of people and here I was in front of an entire class of about 27!

"Everyone, this is Miku Nakamura," I already saw them gossiping about me, "She's a little behind so I encourage you to help her," some of the kids in the corner were snickering about something, my feet were really fascinating right now, "Is anyone willing to be her partner for today?"

My eyes wandered the room seeing who'd help me, Ino, Naruto, Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke and Shikamaru. Iruka stared nervously at the actual teacher, who scanned the room as carefully as I did, "Well, girls have separate lessons today so Ino, you may be Miss Nakamura's partner. And Miss Nakamura, you may call me Tohru-sensei."

"Yes, Tohru-sensei," I realized that sensei was the only honorific they used in the English anime, and asked myself why they didn't keep the others. Then found out why the boys in the corner were snickering, and why most of the girls glared at me, the only seat open was next to Sasuke Uchiha. _God, do you hate me, if you do, I am truly sorry for whatever I did to you!_ I gulped and sat down, the glares were just setting in.

Being the new kid is hard, I should know since I went to three different schools last year before we settled on the last one, and it was so hard to try and keep up with other kids when you don't know a thing. If you do something wrong, it sticks with you until you know you can forget it.

"Miku, did you really bite my brother's hand?" Sasuke questioned quietly.

"I panicked," I whispered back, the girls were to line up for kunoichi training, with flowers.

Oh joy.

_I really hope I don't get jumped by the girls, especially the rabid ones and are fan girls.. _I sighed internally as all of us were led to the flower fields, it was pretty but it would have been better if I wasn't getting glared at. Mostly everyone was a little taller than me, but I know I would be taller than them in time.

"Now as kunoichi we must know how to use our surroundings to your advantage, such as herbs…" I paid close attention to the sensei as she held up all kinds of herbs, describing their qualities. For about an hour we all sat there, listening and I was nearly asleep along with the other girls. I shook myself awake, and watched more until she had us stand up.

"Now, we're going to play something like hide and seek, if you're found, you have to come back here, now go!" I sprinted of towards the trees, everyone went just as fast and I chose to hide in a tree filled with plenty of branches with bushes of leaves. Trying to build up the little chakra I had, I ran up foot and grabbed onto the lowest thick branch. I'm more of a sporty person, so I'm much better at physical activities than mental.

It was awhile until I saw Sasuke running past the trees on the trail, his eyes wide in fear, "Help! Someone, there's something wrong-" almost at once there were girls hoarding around him, looking worried as well, I noticed something about his hair, it was more stuck up than before which meant..

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke!" God, their squeaks are so annoying! I saw a frown come onto the Uchiha's lips, only slightly though and a tower of smoke appeared around him. The girls gasped, I retreated farther into the leaves watching the scene come into place, oh no.. _I think I know what type of training this is._

"All of you, back to the field! You've been found!" her voice was angry, I tried to hide in as far as possible while still trying to keep sight of Sensei. "It seems we are missing a few girls, I was for sure that would work.." she mumbled to herself. Her eyes darted in my direction, I took a sharp breath and she was gone.

"Whew…" a hand tapped on my shoulder, "What? Oh crap!" it was the Sensei herself, she had found me!

"I knew there was going to be a non-fan girl!" she pushed my shoulder lightly, having me land in the bushes. _Ino never actually helped me, did she? Well she helped with keeping me awake.. _the lesson was over.

~111~

"Shuriken practice?" I pondered aloud, while wrapping the extra bandages around my right leg, and strapping the shuriken holster over it. Iruka handed me a pouch, with a belt, it was nearly the size of my head and a light brown.

"Yes, your physical skills are quite good but your chakra and weaponry are a little below average. So I would suggest to practice when you get home," Tohru-sensei said leaving the room. _Then I'll need to pay a visit to the training grounds._ I started running towards the training grounds, number one was the only one the students of the Academy could go to freely by themselves. A black blur came in front of me, it was Kinno and he looked ANGREH.

"Are you going somewhere?" he hissed, holding a scroll with a kanji symbol on it, I thought everything was understandable now, I thought wrong.

"Uh, yes? I'm going to train." I pointed the sign that read, 'Training Ground No. 1', Kinno's eyes seemed to see right through me, burning the dirt road as he bent closer to my face, the imaginary burning dirt sizzled.

"Alright, take this with you then," he placed the scroll on top of my head, patted it and flicked my nose. I tried to get back at him, only to get kicked onto the training grounds, it was a repeat of this morning.

"Jerk-face!" I yelled, shaking a fist at him. He ignored me once again, he was so annoying sometimes, oh well he comes with being here. I started throwing kunai and other sharp projectiles towards the target, and noticed that I threw slightly to the right, always. I positioned myself a little to the left, before I started to throw until my arms were like jelly.

Not that I was ambidextrous, but I was really bad at writing with my left hand and you would wonder if you were bad at throwing with the hand your bad with. Turns out, it goes straight but it's a lot weaker. It took a long time for it to actually stick onto the target, and still no bull's eye, only the white line around it.

Reaching for another weapon, I saw I had thrown them all and all of them were on the target or the ground. Picking them all back up and into my pouch, my arms were tired! _I think it's time for chakra training, ouch! My arms…_ I moaned rubbing my sore arms, especially my wrists, they seemed a little red. I took out some scrolls, one with hand signs, another had the clone and transformation, the last was the one that Kinno had handed me.

"Hm… okay, like this? No, this, or this- ugh!" I grunted trying to figure out the hand signs, I knew how to form them just not how to do it so quickly. I performed the Tiger, Boar, Ox and Dog quickly, but those were the easy ones for me. _Maybe some meditation could help._ I closed my eyes, trying to be calm as can be without falling asleep, trying to search for my chakra.

It was a small flame right now, but it was growing a little as each minute passed, and I wanted to touch it. A nagging feeling told me not to, but it was so pretty! _Oh dear Bob, I did not just think that! _I tried reaching for it when it just repelled me, like putting the same poles together on a magnet.

Opening my eyes, the sun was at sunset and when I left it was still somewhere high in the sky, "Let me try some justu's before I leave…" I tried doing the clone jutsu, pulling out all the energy I had to create equality between them, "Hah! Clone Jutsu!" there was poof of smoke beside me, and it looked exactly like me, but it looked like Naruto's. Meaning it looked like crap, "Dang it! Transform!" I tried transforming into the first thing that came to mind, Kinno.

Let's just say that it worked, but I gave him, er- female parts. Canceling it, I sighed and fell back onto the grass. When the sky started to turn darker, which was an hour later, I gathered my things and started towards the apartment. I saw Naruto eating at Ichiraku's Ramen, and decided to pop in with him, "Hi Naruto.."

"Huh? Hey Miku! You look tired, were you training?" he slurped in his noodles while saying this, I nodded, "Oh, did you do any justu's?"

"Yeah, but they were horrible, my clone looked like crud and my transformation, uh well, you are better off not knowing," my stomach growled really loud, even the deaf could hear it, "I think I better get home for dinner."

"You don't have to," Kinno said from behind the counter, he was there the whole time? And how the hell did he get a job at Ichiraku's? "but you still owe me, here." he handed me a medium sized bowl of beef ramen, with miso. I looked up at him and he didn't smile, but he had the tiniest upper lifting of the lip at his mouth. I don't even think Kinno noticed, but it was immediately turned to a frown when I 'accidentally' hit him with a fish cake when I was trying to eat with chopsticks.

"Are you sure you-?" Naruto began to ask when the noodles kept slipping off the chopsticks, I had eaten the stuff that I could get with these dumb chopsticks, and decided to slurp it all down with the broth.

"That worked out just fine," I said while wiping my mouth, "thanks Naruto, Kinno. I'll head back to the apartment now," waving good bye I found it wasn't really that far, just cut through a couple alleys and you're there!

I placed the homework I was supposed to be doing earlier onto the side of the bed and changed into the shorts and t-shirt and put my dirty (and sweaty, ew) clothes into the wash along with whatever clothes I found lying around, trust me I do not mix colors!

"Yuck, my face feels all dirty.." I contemplated on whether to wait until morning or now, I chose now. Washing off all the sweat until I felt satisfied, I looked at the homework.

_Who was our first Hokage? How did the last Ninja War start? These are easy questions, it can wait until morning, I'm tired.._ I yawned as I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

_To think it all started with a phone call and a threat._

**What do you think? I'm sorry it couldn't be any longer, but if you have anything to say even if it's one word say it, FRI! Oh yeah, I'll need three OC's, two boys, and a sensei (Since it seems all teams go like that). If I think they're good, I'll submit them, and as long as they aren't an Uchiha, then they'll have a chance. Send them to me in a review, or message, thank you. Like Miku said though, no CanonxOC, sorry. OCxOC is good with me though. Oh and no sueness, I plead.**

**Name: (Clan too)**

**Age: has to be ten, nine or eleven, a small time skip next time. Sensei can be any age over 18.**

**Kekkai genkai: If you have none, that's fine.**

**Personality: Separate the good and bad traits please, makes it easier.**

**Fighting Style: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu? Two at most. Types of Jutsu too, Ice, Water, Fire, etc.**

**Rivals:**

**Crush: **

**History: Send this to me in a message, don't want to spoil anything for those who check reviews. Unless you want to write a story about it, that's fine too. **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other Important info: **

**(F)lame (R)eview (I)gnore**


	2. Rendezvous

**So I'm back, sorry I was supposed to update earlier but my computer was being all stupid and I couldn't get internet. For those of you who don't know, I do know Zeni in real life, she's watching me type.**

**Zeni: I am, so are you sure that you want to make your own sensei next chapter?**

**Yup. Oh and those of you who submitted OC's, please add what they look like.**

**Zeni: Alright, because she has no idea how to bring them in without an appearance.**

**I don't own anything except Miku, Zeni owns Kinno and thanks for the alerts! The OC's have one more chapter until their intro!**

**Rendezvous **

"Are you going to be like this every morning shorty?" Kinno asked, looking at me and I currently had a tooth brush in my mouth, a comb in my hair and finishing off my homework. It was a little messy, but it could be read clearly, I nodded at the half cat teen who rolled his eyes.

"Until the day I die- ack!" I accidentally started choking on my tooth-brush, it came back safely, "Which might be soon if I do try to multi-task and don't call me 'shorty!'" being me was not a good thing, especially right now since I was behind everyone else, save Naruto and we're at the same level.

"That's it, I am not having you die so you either get your homework done before you train or you don't go to bed," I stared up at Kinno in shock, "What shrimp?"

"Are you okay? Did you just go from guardian to parent or something? What did I just say about the short comments?" I took a close look before he pushed me away, it was Kinno alright but he looks more like an annoyed guardian than a worried parent.

"Shut up, you have twenty minutes, now short stuff." pissy, pissy Kinno! I finished grooming myself and took my leave with tying my hair in a high short ponytail. I looked at some kids jumping across roofs, _Genin most likely, _one of them slipped into a tomato stand, that was messy and I couldn't tell what was juice or blood as the owner smacked them. I giggled innocently as I watched, and continued to walk to school.

_This isn't a dream, nor is it my reality, well my imagination is MY reality I mean- crap, I have got one short attention span when it comes to things like this…_ I dazed off while walking, and stuck my hand into my side bag, and pulled out a familiar orange book. _Did Kinno put this is here? He isn't a pervert, I know that, or do I?_ Opening it, I read the first paragraph and my face was as read as those tomatoes earlier, that book is worse than M-rated!

It's XX-(No need to waste any space, let's just skip to the rated part) rated! It was hard not to read it, and so I did one thing that benefited me and the book, put it back in the bag. _I really hope no one goes through my bag, if they do…uh Kinno put it in there, yeah, that'll work…_ I nodded at my own agreement, and received strange stares as my ponytail bobbed up and down.

(Middle of combined class, Ninjutsu about noon)

_Hah…boring, boring oh! Boing! Spring, spring, dada loop!_ _I make funny noise, hehe! _I was that bored, maybe I should practice on how to cover the disguise of the cover of that book … Practicing on a pencil underneath the desk I made it turn colors before I found out _he_ was staring at me, _he_ was sitting right there next to me and how did I forget that?

"What are you doing?" it was talkative in the class, but we couldn't leave our seats I summed up before answering.

"I'm practicing Genjutsu on other things than myself," I turned the pencil purple for the sixth time, but I could hold it for like ten minutes, both of us were counting how long I could hold it at the time too, it poofed away in ten minutes and 27 seconds, "Darn, thirty three seconds away…"

"Are you trying to become a Genjutsu specialist?" Sasuke asked, when I was about to try for the seventh time, I stopped the hand signs.

"Well, I'm not sure really, I'm good at Taijutsu, but I need to be at least average in Genjutsu or Ninjutsu." I sighed as I remembered yesterday's training, man that was horrible now that I think of it. Mostly everyone could hold a Henge for over twenty minutes, but I felt left behind because I couldn't do what they can.

"SASUKE!" ah, the scream of rabid fan girls, well I think it's time to put my practice to work.

"Transform!" I transformed into Sasuke, a mirror image and now the puff of smoke confused them once we switched seats.

"Which one of you is Sasuke?" they had all not seen the switch, and we both kept silent. So now we had a deal, he helps with Ninjutsu and I help keep away the fan girls. Why did it feel like it was a bad choice? Let's see no. 1, when his clan gets killed he'll want nothing to do with me, no. 2 is that the girls will get smarter and see through simple Genjutsu, and no. 3 is that well, let's just say I get really distracted while I train.

I had some really perverted friends, okay? They must have rubbed off on me as well as I got them into anime and such.

~222~

So, I let the Uchiha gain his benefit from just my side while I trained alone, but he made one comment today though, it went along the lines of, "Why don't you grow your hair long?" and that must be where it came from, so when I asked why, all he said, "Itachi's hair is longer than mostly any girls' here," true, too true, and there you have it. Sasuke likes long hair because his brother has it! Wait, what?

_Oh shit… is Sasuke really...nah! Then that'd be a big disappointment for all the girls here and his fan girls at home, I wonder if Kinno should know about my thoughts… _I really thought on this as I tried transforming into him, when it ended up as me, the original me, to the last detail save for the animated part and lack of acne but I was basically a fourteen-looking-fifteen-year-old girl with bright auburn hair, light brown eyes, but I had huge thighs, damn thighs, darn you chocolate! _I shouldn't, but I think I'll cut back on a little training today and maybe go around like this. _

I changed the clothes to a simple purple cloth kimono with wooden sandals, _This'll work, now where to go now? I think maybe to wander around? Gah, how long can I hold this up? It's a little draining I guess but,_ I heard a shuffling noise behind me in the bushes, I picked up a kunai and threw it at the source. It's was truly a miracle when it hit the tree behind it, a four year old Konohamaru jumped out, _aww! He's so cute at this age, why's he here?_ the toddler ran towards me.

"Mommy!" what the hell, I know I'm not his 'Mommy'! He clung to my illusionary hem, I attempted to try and pick him up while putting a little chakra to make this form more solid, I had to admit though. The kid had a grip and keeping up the Genjutsu was hard, especially at the same time.

"Ah, Konohamaru, let's go see the Old Man!" I forced a soft smile, but on the inside I was grimacing as Konohamaru nearly choked me to death.

"You smell," the four year-old said as I piggy backed him to the Hokage's office, my chakra was still at fair amount but if I had anymore strain on it, the illusion would break, "it's stinky! You're not Mommy!" he continued to sniff, and flail at me, I smelled faintly like sweat from training.

"Look, we're here! Finally…" I breathed out the last part, and walked into the building, going past the desk without a second look. Then kicked the door open, "Hey, Old Man I think I found something of yours!" I shouted, loud enough for him to hear and set Konohamaru in front of him. Another person walked in as Konohamaru managed to kick my shin, causing me to drop the jutsu and reveal myself to the silver haired jounin who just came in through the window and the two people in front of me, "Crud…"

"Well, I didn't know you would be the one to bring my grandson back here, I must thank you but I'll let Konohamaru decide." the grandson of the Hokage stared at me, I stared back, my long bangs sticking to the side of my face and it lasted like that for a minute.

"Hot spring free! She need bath!" Konohamaru exclaimed, my right eyelid twitched almost wildly. Then, Kinno came in through the same way Kakashi did, the window.

"Hey, Lord Hokage," Kinno waved before being tackled by a similar woman that looked like Sheena, "Miss Mitarashi, please get off me!" his voice was muffled by the floor, Anko Mitarashi held a kunai to his neck and had a very odd expression on her face.

"Say 'yes' then!" Anko said aggressively, grabbing a few locks of his hair, another muffled answer came through as a yes, but to what though? "Meet me tonight at the dumpling shop," her voice was sickly sweet, Kinno had a date with someone five years older than him?

"Kinno, you have a date?" I was barely containing my laughter. It was actually pretty creepy at the same time too, I mean, in the US this would be illegal and well, I'm not there anymore! The teen, in my vision looked all angry chibi like, with a cute pair of black cat ears on his head and a tail, I wanted to squeeze him with all my might to make his SD head pop!

Turns out, date didn't happen but he went to rendezvous with someone else I guess. Although, the door to his room was unlocked and I walked into an amazing sight. Kinno's room is like a hospital in comparison to mine, bland, very clean and organized, a psycho OCD guardian with a broom! I laughed at my crazy thoughts, and decided it was time for a shower and bed.

~222~

I decided one thing after one month here, it now being May 16, and lots of thought to not mess with the storyline but at least try to stop Sasuke from leaving. The ceiling above me was plain, like so many other things and one of those things is today, no school but I was told not to train today either, maybe I could mess with the Uchihas with Naruto…

"Hey Naruto!" I banged my fist on his door, "You want to go put bra inserts in, huh?" with that one statement, I saw a shadow of the certain someone whom I planned were going to play the prank on, Itachi, "Crap, ah… Hi Itachi, I'm guessing you need something?" I felt really small under his stare, and scared as heck.

"Sasuke wanted to spar with you, I also wanted to see your skills so I came to get you." Itachi stated, which gave me some of my courage back, he wanted to see my power? I nodded and followed him suspiciously, Naruto was most likely out training was my guess since he didn't open the door. _How powerful am I? Weaponry: is fine, Taijutsu: My all-time specialty! Genjutsu: is still bleh, stupid Genjutsu… Ninjutsu: My chakra control is fairly good but I only know three Ninjutsu, the clone, transformation and a thousand years of pain if that counts as one, I might lose this spar._ I spaced out while going over any other things that I missed when training.

"Hah!" there was a whoosh from above me, signaling an ambush and I leaped back. One thing that never ceased to amaze me is the training here, I felt lighter and quicker than I ever had, I was able to do flips now!

"An ambush Sasuke?" I ran up to him, the spar had already started and I took in the surroundings when we both were a fair distance from each other, a forest. I blended in, but my hair would still stand out, unless it got wet, I looked to the sky it was preparing to rain, God is in my favor today. "Looks like rain," Sasuke aimed a kick at me, I ducked to get kicked in the chest and it took the breath out of me.

I made two clones and closed in on him from three directions, he attacked the wrong ones with punches, I managed to get behind him, "Now for my specialty jutsu," I formed the tiger seal, while holding a stick, "A Thousand Years of Pain!" the black haired boy was too late as I rammed the stick up his ass, not too hard though.

"Ow! What kind of jutsu is that?" I dropped the stick and giggled innocently.

"A secret one," a crinkling noise came from behind me, and it sounded more like leaves which means, "Crap! Hiyah!" I punched Sasuke in the stomach, that one poofed away, before I knew it, I was faced with three other clones of Sasuke, I made three of my own and hid the trees as they fought for me. I felt my chakra draining fast as five minutes passed by, being soaked to the bone and I finally cancelled my clones to pin Sasuke to the ground, "Ha…ha…" I panted, not realizing the awkward position we were in, "I…win…"

"Fine…" he panted back as I got up off him and dropped my guard, Itachi's eyes widened as I was tackled face first into the ground, "we aren't supposed to drop our guard." dude, his skin is hot in comparison to mine, I have very poor circulation.

"I know, but can you get off, dirt doesn't taste that good," I spat out the mud as I began to get up, and all three of us sneezed, "someone must be talking about us."

"Let's go you two, and Miku, try chakra building exercises, your chakra is at a low level right now." Itachi said with his back turned to me. I knew my chakra was still very low in comparison to other Academy students, but hey that's what I get for focusing on regular training instead of any of it dealing with my chakra.

When I saw my front and Sasuke's back, they were both caked in mud, good thing I was preparing to wash these. At the apartment, I do the clothes and the (horrible)dishes, while Kinno just works at Ichiraku's and brings Naruto some dinner along with doing groceries. Who cleans? We both do, except my room is still a mess with scrolls and books from the library, don't get me wrong but I only got the books for training. On my door is a training schedule I have to follow every single flipping day, except on Sundays and today:

1. Run 15 laps around Konoha, no walking!

2. 180 sit ups

3. 100 push ups

4. 120 pull ups

5. Complete all of this in five hours!

All of this on the first two weeks left me very sore, I mean, I had to get Kinno to help me put on my clothes since I couldn't move my body without hurting myself. Now I still get sore from it, but it's not as bad anymore, I can put on my clothes without any help!

"The rain is still coming down?" I heard Sasuke say, "It has been raining a lot, hasn't it Brother?" we both stared at the older sibling for his reply.

"Yeah, it has," Itachi looked up to the sky, and the rain made it look like he was crying, no let's rephrase that, it looked like all of us were crying. The rain was pouring down on us, making it hard to see and it was getting very humid. The mud was sliding off our clothes and being soaked nicely.

"I better be getting home," I started to move towards the gate when the wind nearly picked me up, signaling this wasn't a regular downpour of rain, it was a typhoon, "Ah!" my small shriek was left unheard by the howling of the storm, I couldn't use chakra to walk on water, maybe just maybe… I charged whatever chakra I had left into my hands to keep hold onto the stone walkway while the rest of me was in the water. One thing I noticed was that on the way out of the Uchiha District was the stone trail was surrounded by two very small bodies of water lining against it.

Sasuke followed suit behind me, he flew farther since he was lighter than me, so I had two choices. To keep holding on for my life and let Sasuke get slammed into the house to result in Itachi getting very angry at me, or save him and keep my life. I chose the former of the two options and let one hand go to grab the back of Sasuke's shirt, my other hand was slipping, _Aw shit! Maybe I could use the Substitution Jutsu, but that requires both hands and we'd both get hurt! Shiiiiiittt!!_ on the inside, I was panicking badly and my concentration was slipping.

My hand slipped off of the stone and was taken grip by Itachi's, who had a shadow clone keeping him down. There wasn't any strain on his face, but you could hear Sasuke's scream which made his eyes narrow. I tightened my grip on both sides, and a large black cat, I'm talking almost the size of a tiger here, jumped towards Sasuke, actually saving him before another gust came through. I was pulled back down, finally and felt all my senses just go wild.

My vision went from crystal clear to nearly blind, then to an almost migraine causing sharp contrasting colors, same with my hearing, and the rest. My head felt ready to explode, my heart was ready to burst and all of it just hurt! My sense of touch heightened to the point where the pounding of rain on my skin was like huge blocks of ice hitting it, hard enough to cause a bad bruise. Then with my sense of smell, when it got stronger I could smell the rain, and all these trails of scents that lingered in the falling drops of water. The increase of hearing was horrible, I could still hear the breath of Itachi, Sasuke's scream and the loud storm. It was almost bad enough to make them bleed, and my taste and voice? I could taste all the scents, it tasted like poop all mashed together like that and my voice was, how to describe it? At first very loud, then it was the least changing sense and the less painful one.

I blacked out.

_I feel like, like… _I struggled to find the right word for my pain, _a semi truck ran me over, a street cleaner swiped me up and dumped me into a garbage truck that nearly killed me and spat out whatever was left._ that summed it all up, you could say but I still had no idea what was wrong with me. If it was a kekkai genkai, I didn't want it and if it was a disease, I definitely don't want it. It could be chakra exhaustion, but it'd never cause the painful senses that I just experienced and it was much worse than a period, much, much worse.

"_**You are a strange girl."**_ if my mind could have whip lash, it would have as I found myself in a plain hallway that moved like water when that voice spoke, _**"I'm guessing you're wondering where you are?" **_

"Yeah, that and, just who the hell are you?" you have got to love Yuan's first line.

"_**Who is this Yuan? You are in your mind, as well as my domain and I will have you know that I am,"**_ a silhouette started to appear in front of me, it wasn't a tailed demon, or an angel, _**"a powerful being, not a demon nor angel. I am a Shinigami, one whose body has outlived it's limit and had to take desperate measures."**_

"What are you talking about? A Shinigami is a death god, who lives forever!" I raised my arms in effect, the silhouette took the form of my older self in a plain white kimono, "Why did you choose to look like that?"

"_**You ask a lot of questions young girl, but I seem to have taken a liking to female forms and yours is the most convenient," **_this Shinigami is really confusing, skip that, this whole freaking place is confusing! _**"Only you think it is confusing, because you don't understand. I am only here to stay alive, think of me like a parasite, I only benefit while you get harmed. You feed a little chakra to me each day, I find it quite satisfying since it's similar to eating souls." **__it can read my mind too, and it has been eating my chakra? _I watched myself, the Shinigami take a look around my mind and the rippling came to a stop, _**"That's better, and I already answered those questions. You have a little chakra left, may I have it?"**_ I shook my head vigorously.

"No God damn it! I need to wake up! Wake me up!" I ordered, the death god seemed disappointed at the turn down and snapped its fingers.

"_**Very well host, but I get an extra serving tomorrow."**_

~222~

I woke up in cold sweat, and panted as it was night time in wherever I was. I was laying on a futon wearing my pajamas, the shorts and t-shirt, but outside it was still storming. Now that I was inside, it didn't seem so bad and I began to hum to myself.

Soon after, I stood up and looked around the room without making a sound, my eyes started to adjust to the darkness and I saw the Uchiha clan symbol on the door. _I'm in an Uchiha's house? Holy crap! Then these aren't my clothes, they're Sasuke's…_ it took a thirty second pause for me to take in my thought, _I'm stuck in a to-be jerk's clothes?_ I fainted on the futon I was previously on.

By the time morning came, the storm had stopped revealing the beautiful sparkling of the entire district, "Miku," Kinno was here too? "are you okay?" I nodded slowly, stretching out my body before remembering the black cat.

"Kinno, were you the ca-mmph?" my question was muffled when Kinno's pale hand covered my mouth, well he's darker than Sasuke but still pale to me.

"Keep quiet about that, not everyone knows that, only the two that were with you at know." he whispered removing his wet hand, "Put on your clothes and get ready, you have thirty minutes." he threw my clothes in my face.

"Why are my clothes purple?" I lifted them up, even my shoes were a dark shade of purple, "Kinno?"

"I bought them, your other medium sized clothes were nearly torn apart," Kinno bought me clothes? I felt so happy that he even cared to, I tackled him in a gigantic hug, "Get off me! C'mon, get off!" I squeezed his mid section since it was the highest I could reach, Kinno tried to pry me off, notice the word 'tried'.

"Thank you!" I also tried to lift him up, in which ended up in us both falling over but I think I got him a couple centimeters off the floor. I looked up to his face and it blushing so much it was hilarious! After letting go, Kinno left out the door still flushed and I got dressed in my new clothes.

_Thank goodness that Iruka hardly gives out homework!_ I ran out of the house to see a nearly flooded gate, _well I could just run, _I added chakra to my feet while I ran to propel the water. It was going to be a very busy day for training…

~222~ (Morning after the Uchiha Massacre)

"Kinno? Kinno, are you okay?" I shook the teenager's body, it was very early in the morning and it was raining lightly again. I felt his face, it was really warm and you could tell by the unnatural flushing. He let out a lot of coughs during the night and that did it, he was officially sick. _I better tell Ayame and her father he's really not coming to work today. _I bounded over to the door when someone knocked on it, it was an ANBU.

"The Hokage requires yours and your guardian's presence immediately," it was a Boar masked male ANBU, I had to look up to answer.

"Kinno's sick, but I can go." turning my head to a sick Kinno, who's room was right across from the door, the ANBU nodded in understanding and shushined us both to the door of the Hokage's Office. In which made me light headed, I toppled over and reached for something to catch myself on, the door handles.

"…Uchiha Clan has been killed!" the ANBU caught me before I opened the door, but that didn't help me from hearing all that information, my eyes widened then narrowed in anger, "Reports say it was Itachi Uchiha, the only one left is his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"I see, but I was already told this around one o'clock earlier, anything else?" the Hokage's voice was solemn.

"Yes, we also found something in Itachi Uchiha's room, about the girl they were around the day of the typhoon, Nakamura." what were they talking about?

"What is it then? Before you say anything, Miku! You may come in now," the door opened and I was surrounded by Chunin, Jounin and ANBU, all the attention was put on me as I was guided to the front of the room, "Where's your guardian?"

"He's ill today, high fever and bad cough." I said looking at the desk., glaring at it but I wasn't mad at the desk, I was mad at me. I could have stopped this and I could have done anything, but I couldn't ruin the storyline, and because I couldn't, I didn't do a thing about it.

"This will make it a little more difficult," Sarutobi sighed, the whole room was filled with tension and all I needed to do was stand there, and listen to them talk about me. Closing my eyes, I tried to locate my chakra to see the Shinigami eating a chunk of it, and it was drooling while eating it, yuck.

"_**Back for a visit I see,"**_ it transformed into my older self once again and wiped the drool. I stood stoic which meant I was serious, _**"What do you need?"**_

"Is it possible, for you to kill while still in my body?" I asked, the Shinigami gave a devilish grin and it was one I did not like.

"_**Of course it is, for a price." **_now I know why never to ask a Shinigami something like this.

"What is it? Oh, and one other thing, what's your name?" I started to pace the plain hallway that formed, my chakra lying at the end of it.

"_**You lose a year of your life, by growing older by a year."**_ not as bad as I thought it would be, _**"No, it's actually a painful experience to be forced to grow that quickly, but my name is Shin."**_Shin, so that's it's name, _**"I'm more feminine type of Shinigami, so I prefer female pronouns rather than, 'it'."**_ so that's her name…

I snapped out of my daze, which I forgot why I even searched for my chakra, oh well, something I'll never know, "Know that you have been informed of the situation at hand, Miss Nakamura do you accept on the behalf of you and your guardian?" aw crap, what did he say again?

"Would you mind repeating the terms again?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck tiredly, some ninja yawned along with me.

"To watch over Sasuke and make sure he doesn't do anything rash, he doesn't have to live with you, you'll just have to look after him although you won't be on the same teams we'll make sure the missions a relatively in the same place." the Hokage explained, again.

"I accept then. May I see Sasuke though?" all my drowsiness started to fade as I was led to the mansion to see Sasuke in the room where his parents were killed. It didn't even look like the room where I stayed in, it looked more like a crime scene and it held a feel of great sadness, "Sasuke…"

"Mother, Father, they're all dead Miku," Sasuke was crying and hiccupping at the same time, I didn't know what to do should I hug him in comfort? I know I'd want to avenge my family, but mine is okay I have no sympathy except for my being separated from them.

"_**I think that would be best, he needs a shoulder to lean on…"**_ Shin's voice echoed inside my head, I approached the lonely child and put an arm around his shoulder, it didn't go into a clichéd kiss or hug, it just stayed as a sign of comfort. The most it came to was Sasuke putting his head on my shoulder and soaking it with water and tears.

Nice.

"I'm sorry…" I almost found myself caught up in the moment when a large lump came into my throat that couldn't be swallowed easily. When I started to stand, Sasuke's hand reluctantly let go and I left towards the school with that same lump filling my stomach with guilt. _I shouldn't have left him… dude, I sound sue-ish_ was the same thought that distracted me throughout school, training and everything else I did. When I was running the last lap around Konoha, I ran into lake that he practiced the Grand Fireball Jutsu on and walked onto the pier.

Underneath my clothes was fishnet and black boxers since Kinno refused to go into a woman's store to buy 'panties', or 'bras', so he bought fishnet and I bought my own undergarments, so it was basically a black undershirt. I slipped off my sandals and jumped in to the cool water. This was the first time I swam since I had gotten here, well willingly anyways, the typhoon doesn't count. I let the water drag me down before I propelled myself upwards with only my aching legs.

As I approached the surface, there was a pair of blobs on the pier, or one, it was hard to tell from here. Once my head came above water I noticed Sasuke looking at my clothes in slight confusion, but he didn't see me because I was in the far corner of the lake, taking a huge breath I dove under again and swam like a torpedo to the pier which caused a very large ripple above me.

Erupting up, I splashed Sasuke a little, "Hey!" okay, I sent a wave at him and it also hit my clothes.

"Hey, you with the face!" I called, Sasuke glared at me for soaking him, "Don't be mad, just a little water," swimming up next to the pier I climbed back onto it, "I'm done with training for today."

"Hn." oh my goodness gracious me oh my! He's already started to 'Hn', "When do you swim?"

"I started swimming today, after running, why?" I lied, this wasn't actually true, that's why it's called a lie.

"That's not exactly what I meant," poor Sasuke, too depressed to sweat-drop. We sat there in an awkward silence, until he began to speak again, "Mother told me that her and father would talk about Itachi and me, what do you think they talked about?"

"Well, maybe your careers as ninja or the Academy grades?" I shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Maybe, but even he graduated the Academy at seven years old," Sasuke sighed angrily.

"You're still at the top of the class, it's okay to take your time to prepare yourself." we both swung our feet on the pier for a little bit, my feet touched the water while Sasuke's didn't, "Huh?" I stood up, trying to measure myself.

"What?" Sasuke started to stand up and I took his shoulders to face me, then tried to see if I had grown taller. It was hard to tell because of his chicken butt hair, but it was for sure that I was a little taller than Sasuke.

"Hey, I grew taller! No more 'short' comments!" the only short comments came from Kinno, and from Naruto who was taller than me when I was first here. I ate vegetables and drank milk just to grow an inch or two.

"I have to go," Sasuke turned on a heel when a fan girl squeal broke my happy silence, "the deal is still on!" I transformed into Sasuke in swimming trunks and hid my clothes in a bush. In minutes I was in the water to hide from a blond girl, and a pinkette.

"Ino, are you sure you saw Sasuke here?" the pinkette asked while looking around.

"I'm sure he was here, maybe he's in the water!" I let out a bubble scream as I transformed back into myself and swam between the rocks to hide. Ino jumped from rock to rock, trying to find _her precious Sasuke_ and saw my dark hair, "Sasuke!"

"Oh shit!" I ducked down and swam like hell was after me, then jumped into the bushes where my clothes were. Pulling them on, I picked up my sandals and ran to the village soaking wet. While I ran, water trailed wherever I went until I reached the apartment where I lived.

I made a mistake, a big one, "Holy- Miku, wait outside." Kinno's room as I said before was right across from the front door, and he was only in his boxers. On his chest was an ugly scar that reached across his heart, it was blackish like a burning whip hit him, but in the middle of it was a teal exsphere without a key crest.

"Make sure to close your door next time!" I shouted before shutting the door, he had an exsphere? It looked horrifying yet beautiful at the same time, _I wonder if anyone besides me has seen it…_I was having a laughing fit after thinking Anko had. Naruto was coming up in the distance on the stairs, I could hear it.

Strangely, after the typhoon incident my senses were increased painfully, especially at night when they usually are stronger from the dark. My smell and hearing just gave me headaches while my eyes are just ugh!

"Hey, Naruto!" I waved, and tried to get a better look at the blond, "Were you training?" I noticed he looked pretty beat like I usually do after training.

"Yeah! Yeah, I was, were you swimming?" his voice seemed nervous about something, I nodded slowly before I noticed how badly his clothes were torn, "What's that look for?" I even saw some blood trickling down his leg, it was fresh.

"Yes I did, but Naruto, you're bleeding." pointing to his leg, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, and started to stutter out an excuse, "Don't make excuses Naruto, what exactly were you doing?" I'm pushy when it comes to my friends, to the edge of whether they tell me or just push me away.

"It was nothing, um I just tripped over some of my weapons," Naruto would be clumsy enough to do that, and I would too, "…well I'll just go clean it up, heh!" Naruto shuffled into his apartment, horribly trying to hide the huge cut on the back of his jumpsuit.

"Let me help you, because I don't think you can reach the cut on your back," my tone sounded cynical, but Naruto had already left into his apartment. The same boar mask swirled in front of me, "…ah!" why did I yell? Oh yeah, a silver haired man with a dog mask appeared with him, "I-remember-you!" I said really fast.

"Inu, do it now!" a red glow came from the left eye hole in the mask, and it stared at me while I was extremely confused. That eye just seemed to creep me out a tad bit after a few seconds, _Why is Kakashi staring at me with Sharingan? Did I do something or what did I not do?_ "What? Inu…"

"Her chakra levels are fairly normal, it must have been Naruto then…" the door beside me opened, Kinno was (thankfully with a shirt) glaring at the ANBU, "…or not." or not? OR NOT?

"What the hell is going on here?!" I wanted answers, and I wanted them now!

"Miku, just go inside, I need to have a chat." Kinno was pissed, I mean if I were to draw his face right now, but I can't draw worth shit, it would make a baby cry. I stood my place, looking between him and the ANBU, "Miku, go inside." it was hard to tell if I felt scared or angry, was I?

"No, I want to know what's going on and why you have an exsphere!" I shouted putting my hands in fists, I was acting like my age and they'll just have to deal with it- oh crap, did I just mention 'exsphere' in the presence of high ranked ninja?

"Exsphere?" the boar masked one got into a fighting stance, I slapped my hands over my mouth, _I didn't mean to say that! Why am I such a loudmouth?_

"Miku, go!" that was the first time I heard Kinno yell at me, I looked up at him and was met with a hard glare. My body froze up, _why was I so happy earlier? Why wasn't I depressed when I found out a clan was killed?_ my answer didn't come easily before I was shoved inside and night had finally fallen.

"Kinno? Kinno?!" I heard a loud yowl from outside and started to shake horribly, _if Kinno's dead, it's my fault because of my stupid mouth!_ Forcing the door open with the final bit of energy, I felt a warm dark liquid on my face and found myself running on adrenaline now, "Kinno!"

"What? I thought I told you to wait inside!" I looked for the source of his voice and in his spot was a huge black cat, but it still had gold eyes that were able to be seen in the dark. The two ANBU were alarmed and were performing hand signs, "Move!"

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Kinno grabbed the back of my shirt with his teeth and there was a huge darkness surrounding both of us. When it cleared I saw that we were unharmed, at least I was but Kinno was going back to his human form again and was coughing up that same dark liquid. The middle of his shirt began to tear as the exsphere was revealed, it couldn't be removed but it needed a Key Crest.

"Stop it!" I screamed, clutching my head, what was I supposed to do? I wanted to scream and cry, I wanted to puke, I wanted to help! What could I do? I wanted things to happen, but I _needed_ to make them happen, but how? More ANBU were showing up, I shrieked again as one of the attacks from an eagle masked one was headed for me.

_Shin! Help me, please! I-I-! _

The kunai was coming for my head, I couldn't think well, and if Shin saved me... well, it was better than being dead.

_Shin, please just make it stop! I don't want to die yet!_

My body was frozen in place, not by any jutsu, but by fear. I screeched out one name, this was actually the first time I had screeched after two months here and now, it was loud.

"SHIN!!"

A light came through the air and the kunai was stopped in mid-air. A sense of great dreading could be felt from the ninja as the eagle masked one dropped to the ground with no signs of waking up. The kunai had begun to glow before blowing up, it was a paper bomb?

I suddenly felt a pain blossoming in the back of my neck, spreading to the rest of my body.

"_**You can thank me later."**_

* * *

**I actually like how that ended, well of course after six pages on size 9 font I think I did a good job. Right Zeni?**

**Zeni: Nice, I won't review later though because I was here for most of it.**

**You suck lollipops.**

**Zeni: No I'm not, I'm chewing on gum -opens mouth to show pink chewing gum-**

**You don't get it, do you? Oh well, I am planning to try and end the story once I get like over two thousand reviews.**

**Zeni: Which will never happen, you'll be going into a sequel before that happens. **

**Ignore her, FRI! Oh, and if you're still going to submit an OC, please no tailed beast in them, because there are already hosts for them, but any types of beings (ex. Shin, the Shinigami) are just fine with me. Sorry MidnightFox! Congrats yoyshaia-chan, your OC has made it! **


	3. Beginning Again

**I'm baa-ack…**

**Zeni: Run for your lives! -waves hands in the air while running in place-**

**Shut up, anyways I'll be creating the third member and sensei so I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything except Miku Nakamura, Shin and the incoming third and sensei of Team 4.**

**Zeni: I own Kinno Kuriami and that's it for me. Oh, and yoyshaia-chan owns Tsugami Agama.**

* * *

**Beginning Again**

The ANBU stared as I fell forward, and once my head collided with the metal I couldn't tell which pain was which. I wanted to scream in pain and cry too, but all I could do was lay there paralyzed in pain. My fingers were barely moving, and when Inu tried to pick me up, he immediately dropped me while holding his hands.

"She's burning up worse than the last time." I didn't feel anything.

"This happened before?" more voices were added in, I forced myself to turn towards Kinno's general direction and it hurt even more. It looked like he was fine, but his pupils were large then thin. It alternated for a minutes while he was adjusting to the lighting, before he collapsed in a heap. I continued to force myself to move away from the ANBU and towards my guardian.

"Kin…Ki…" I couldn't talk with my throat locking up on me, _Damn it! _I couldn't scream anything out, and I felt my neck being pinched.

~333~

"Zzz…" I snored very lightly, the bed wasn't all that comfortable and my muscles were just stiff and aching. Same with my bones, now I know what it's like to be an old person. From near me, I heard a snore louder than mine and rolled onto my side. With that, I succeeded to tangle my legs in something, the blanket.

_Strange, I don't remember my legs being longer than two feet…_ very stiffly, I brought my legs around the bed and still not quite able to see, my hopes sky rocketed, _I'm home! _I rubbed my eyes to clear them, and everything was white. A hospital white, and everything was still anime styled.

All of that hope that sky rocketed went to burn in hell.

I tried to look outside the window to see that it was barred; I turn towards the door, also barred. Then finally, my head looked towards the source of loud snoring, and there on the opposing bed was Kinno Kuriami sleeping all curled up. His hair was an absolute mess, a little drool coming out his mouth and his snoring made me glad that there was a thick wall between us.

My teeth hurt, and I noticed that there were a few baby teeth on the bed stand, mine. Along with some tweezers and tissues with spots of blood on them, someone had taken out my baby teeth? Running my tongue across my teeth, I noticed some empty spots with adult teeth growing in. Shin's words echoed through my head, _'You lose a year of your life, by growing older by a year', wait does this mean…?_

"Holy shit! Mirror, I need a mirror…" I tiptoed around the room, looking for something to see my reflection, nothing. The door slammed open with a bunch of smoke, I coughed and Kinno was slapped awake by yours truly. Although, Zeni was right, he does look like a mad man when his hair is messed up.

"Kinno Kuriami, Miku Nakamura, you are being taken in for interrogation for suspicion and the death of Hiroshi Amarante, will you come willingly or do we have to force you?" the jounin said in a military voice, he had back up and I don't think Kinno and me can really do anything. We're both pretty weak right now, and I just had a growth spurt, rather painfully might I add.

My clothes were nice and snug now, instead of loose and flowing, I think I grew a few more inches. I blew my bangs out of my eyes, my hair grew to just about to my lowest rib, talk about a dramatic change and now my bangs were going past my shoulders.

"Don't try anything funny, especially you," the ninja said this to Kinno, the squad glared at him. I was thrown into a chair with my hands together behind my back so I couldn't perform any hand signs, and I smiled.

Remember what I said the first chapter, that I'm very flexible? Not schedule-wise, but I'm close to being a contortionist with double jointed fingers and arms. As soon as the first ninja started to leave, I brought my arms over my head and you could hear popping noises when I did it, it didn't hurt much though just so you know.

Ibiki was in here the second my hands settled on my lap, "I'll deal with you first," I did my best to put my hair behind my ears, his presence actually made me feel scared now, "What did you have to do with the out burst of chakra in the apartment area?"

"N-nothing." I said, _I stuttered, crap._

"What is an 'exsphere'?" Ibiki leaned in close so I could see his scars. An image of what his entire head looked liked flashed through my mind, he had been tortured.

"It's not important!" I raised my voice in fear and I was panicking big time, _what if they decide to remove it?_ My thought came true as they brought in Kinno; Ibiki picked him up by his hair and smirked, "No…"

"Then we'll have to take it off so we can investigate it," Kinno's face was clearly an expression of pain as Ibiki tore off his shirt, showing the grotesque scar and the teal gem, "beautiful it is." his hand was approaching the exsphere, my eyes were welling up with tears when Kinno hissed when Ibiki's hand brushed over the scar. The interrogator did it again and again just to see him in pain, "I'll stop if you answer all of the questions."

"Don't!" Kinno screamed, I was confused once more and watched in slow motion as the exsphere was being pulled. I couldn't kill Ibiki, but the tears wouldn't stop, "Don't Miku!" it was nearly half way out before I did something.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I cried, "I'll tell you! Just don't pull it out, please…" my head was hung low, my nose running and hiccupping. After a crash, I looked to see Kinno against the wall and the exsphere still in his chest.

"Then tell me what an exsphere is." the man loomed over me, and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"An exsphere is a gem that wakes your dormant abilities and allows you to use them," I sniffled, _best to do this while he's unconscious, I'm sorry Kinno,_ "but it will need a Key Crest for it to work properly, and without it, the exsphere can make you ill."

"Does he have a Key Crest?" Ibiki asked I shook my head.

"If it's removed without one, your ma- chakra will go out of control and turn you into a monster. Usually one equipped without an exsphere can grow off the host's body, making it stronger but eventually killing the host." I almost said 'mana' instead of chakra; I hoped that Ibiki didn't catch that.

"Grow? How can it grow?" oh, good, he didn't.

"Exspheres are alive in a way that we aren't, um and usually awaken as soon as the host gives them enough power. Although, when it's removed the host's conscious lives inside of it." I took a deep breath as Ibiki took all of this information in and looked me straight in the eye. My eyes darted to Kinno in the corner, I saw something in his hand and it was small, round, gold colored and, "Oh. My. Fuck."

"What-?" Ibiki looked towards Kinno as well; I got up out of the chair after sliding out of the ropes tied around my stomach. Before I could even take a step towards him, I was picked up by the front of my shirt, "You are not leaving yet."

"But, he-he has a Key Crest!" I beamed, performing a substitution with the chair and took the Key Crest out of Kinno's hand and fumbled with it to find how to put it on. It clicked onto the exsphere, and the black skin around it began to disappear.

"You idiot! You told him didn't you?!" Kinno hit me on the head with strength strong enough that I thought my skull would crack.

"Yes, I did but-" I was hit on the head again, "I didn't want you to die!"

"I wouldn't have died, shorty! God, so stupid!" he called me 'shorty', _what did I tell him about that?_ I sped behind him and put him in a head lock.

"What did I say about the 'short' comments?" I growled, before I was pulled off by the Hokage, wait, when did he get here? "Oh, Lord Hokage…heh." I began to laugh nervously as Ibiki re-told what an exsphere was, what I still didn't get was how Kinno got a Key Crest.

~333~

"I understand now, this will be a S-rank secret then, only I, Morino Ibiki, you, and Kinno Kuriami will know of this. Now, to deal with the current situation…"

We all stood in the Hokage's office, trying to deal with my age situation and yes, they did notice my change in looks. Right now though, I'm nervous even though I didn't show it and why was I nervous? Every time I got a new look or changed drastically, I was afraid of what people thought of me, but this is crazy.

"Wouldn't a transformation jutsu do?" I asked, hoping it would.

"How long can you hold one?" the Hokage questioned, this made Kinno laugh, I mean really laugh while I sweat dropped. _Dang, I can only hold that up for an hour or so…_, "I'm guessing that you cannot hold it for long, right?"

"An hour actually, what else could I do? I mean it's not like I can wear something to cover my face," the idea struck all in this moment. I pulled my bangs in front of my eyes, it was kind of hard to see but I took the scissors on the desk and cut them just below my nose. It wasn't exactly straight, I made them rounded like the lady who did my hair did, like a heart sort of.

"Amazing how one hair cut can change how you look, but you still have to wear a mask Miss Nakamura." the Hokage seemed pretty serious about it, on cue Kakashi came in through the window, "Kakashi, glad you came and you two have met, quite a few times." there was silence until Kakashi recognized me.

"She grew?" I rolled my eyes, _yes I grew Kakashi, and I have started to get boobies too!_ I thought sarcastically as he handed me the mask, and put it on my face, "She shows less face than I do."

"That's the point; we're moving her up to take the Graduation exam at the Academy." Ibiki stated my eyes grew wide and so did everyone else's except the Hokage and Ibiki himself.

Now that was something I was not expecting, "What? What do you mean I'm taking the exam at the Academy? My grades are fine and everything, but I don't think I'm ready!" I waved my arms frantically in the air, the men just chuckled, "Why are you laughing?"

"Just trust us, you may perform it in front of us just to see." trust them? "Make five or more clones," I quickly shifted through the hand signs, trying to control my chakra to create clones. After hearing a loud poof, I opened my eyes to see six clones facing me.

"Did I pass?" my hands trembled, I had worked a lot on my chakra control, but I doubt I would've passed the academic part.

"Comparing your grades to the average student at twelve, you barely pass, congratulations." was I hearing right? I rubbed my ears, everything was as clear as it was before and fell flat onto my butt.

"I…passed?" I sighed in disbelief, placing a hand to my head the words echoed inside my head before I started to bounce off the walls. "I passed Kinno! I passed! Wahoo! YYeah, uh-huh!" my shouts of joy were stopped by a head band flung in my direction; I caught something which rarely happens. It had the leaf village symbol on it, I tied it on my fore head bandana style.

"Lord Hokage, my son passed the graduation exam, who are his teammates?" a man with green hair and a woman with blue eyes walked in beside each other wearing jounin uniforms. I dispersed my clones quickly and watched the go by up to the Hokage. Both of them looked dead serious about this.

"Well, 27 passed officially now, hm…" the elder lord scanned through each student' scores and quickly looked back up, "Hiro Amarante," wasn't, 'Amarante' the name of the man that died? "And Miku Nakamura."

"The Amarante Clan?" the woman inquired, cocking her head, "They specialize in a lot of Earth Ninjutsu, and I've never heard of the Nakamura girl either." she picked up my profile that was recently updated, "Akitaro, look." the green haired man took hold of the profile and nodded.

"A good balance, thank you Lord Hokage." the Akitaro man left quicker than the woman, who walked out of the door. I looked outside, the sun was starting to rise and the dark purple sky began to turn a morning orange. _It's morning?_ I thought there were curtains, and I realized how tired I was.

"Oh, we've been up all night, I'll just leave the work to my secretary today, and Miku. You have profile pictures at noon. Miku? Miss Nakamura, where- oh." the Hokage stood over his desk, and looked around for me.

I had fallen asleep on the floor.

~333~

_Mm… so comfy!_ I turned over onto my stomach while hugging a pillow; I didn't want to leave this bed! _So warm, so nice!_ There was the sound of curtains opening and beneath my eyelids I saw a bright light.

"Wake up stinky mask!" oh, you have got to be kidding me! I opened my eyes and there was the young Konohamaru, who glared at me, "Get you stinky cat up too!" my right eyelid had a serious twitching problem whenever I was around this kid.

"Konohamaru, what time is it?"I asked sitting up in the bed, I was still in the same clothes and the kid was being a brat so he decided not to tell me, "I'll teach you a ninja trick if you do." bribery to little kids always works.

"Really? Okay, it's ten, I think." he told me in an adorable voice, it made my eyelid stop twitching and I checked the clock on the bed stand. _At least he can tell time,_ it was ten which gave me two hours to shower, teach Konohamaru a ninja trick, and get to the picture place.

"Okay, let me take a shower to not be stinky, and then I'll teach you a cool technique that will build up your chakra!" I spread my arms for more effect, I raced in the halls to find the bathroom with a towel in my arms and the black spare clothes in large._ My mask does stink, how does Kakashi breathe or much less eat?_ I found it at the end of the hall on the third floor; my mask was soaking in a lilac smelling water bowl and me in the shower washing off every inch of dirt.

I looked down, I wanted my old chest back instead of this just developing one, and sure it was distracting whenever I wore V-necks, but still it feels too light. I reached for my mask and hung it to dry while still in the shower, I began to rinse off.

Finishing up after fifteen minutes total, my mask dried up quickly as I put on my clothes, with a black midriff covering my face as a second mask. Cleaning up the steamed mirror, I did a quick brush and braided my hair just to see how long Konohamaru would wait.

3...

2...

"Stinky mask! Are you teaching me ninja trick?" pushing the door open, I saw Konohamaru waiting outside.

"Boy's got some lungs, better hurry before-" I began to dash down the stairs before I bumped into a bright boy of about ten or eleven, "Ah! Sorry!"

"It's fine, what's your name?" he held out his hand, "I'm Hiro Amarante." _this is the kid I'm going to be on a team with? Doesn't seem bad…_

"Miku Nakamura, nice to meet you Hiro!" that hand was taken back and I received a killer glare, then a yell.

"You killed my uncle!" this was quickly followed up by Konohamaru shouting. _I have got to thank him one day!_ I quickly sped to the front doors and saw the Third chasing Shikamaru, Naruto, and Choji; it made me wonder what they did.

"Stinky mask!" Konohamaru whined, "Can I learn trick now?" I walked over to the shortest tree which was about six feet.

"I'm either going to teach you how to climb trees, or throw a kunai, which one?" I patted the tree, and the toddler picked the kunai, I took out two, "Alright, first I'm going to show you the wrong way…" my voice was going hoarse from shouting at Konohamaru for wondering off with a short attention span he has.

(Half an Hour later; Status: tired and about to kill the brat)

"Do you have it now?" I asked from the bench, Konohamaru is barely hitting the target! Looking towards the giant clock on one of the stores, I had roughly forty five minutes to get to the photo shoot, "I think that's enough for today Konohamaru, you…" I saw the toddler sleeping against my leg, "fell asleep, okay, let's get you to your bed."

The mask was getting hard to breathe in, once I put Konohamaru in his small bed, I pulled it off my nose to breathe normally, "Whew, much better!" and pulled it back up. The Third was in his office looking refreshed, a sight I saw as I jumped through the window in his office, finding the roof for the picture taking pretty easily. Taking my hair out of its braid, I took my picture smiling wide as I could through the mask.

~333~ (Morning of Ninja Orientation)

"Who's she?"

"Never seen her before, have you?"

"I'm not sure, she seems familiar but if we could see her face…"

I sat down in the far back corner, trying not to be seen and to see. The sandy haired Hiro kid came into the classroom cheerfully until he saw me; I gulped as he sat clear across the room and turned around quickly to glare at me. _Great, I just met him and he's already going to kill me! I just hope my other soon-to-be teammate doesn't hate me, that'd be really bad…_ my head hit the desk in agony.

"Hey, you're in my seat." a boy's voice said, I lifted my head and scanned him. _Shorter than me, blue eyes, green hair, yup, that's my other teammate!_

"Oh, sorry," I apologized quickly, scooting farther to the left.

"It's fine, you didn't have to move." the green haired boy sat down, and just smirked when a pale blond passed by in the hall but it faded as quickly as it came. He seemed pretty lazy, why? He got comfortable by laying his head on the desk and took up a lot of elbow room.

"Uh," I struggled to find something to say, he quickly blew his bangs out of his eyes, "What's your name? I'm Miku Nakamura." first things first, a name from this kid. For a couple moments I felt like an idiot since he said practically nothing.

"Tsugami Agama." Tsugami yawned, "Don't wear it out." oh, now this one is just another Shikamaru, except lazier and much…jerk-ish. Squealing could be heard down the halls, "Stupid fan girls, why can't they be quiet for once?"

"I wish I had their super speed…" I trailed, noticing he scooted farther away from me, meanie. Tohru-sensei walked in holding a clipboard, I was wondering where he went, and started giving the traditional, 'You are no longer students of Ninjutsu' lecture.

"Now, you will have Elite ninja, jounin as your teachers and will be put into three man squads. You will meet them after lunch, now, Team 1..." his voice kept going on and on, it was BORING! "Team 4, Hiro Amarante, Tsugami Agama," the two looked super ready to hear who their third teammate was, well Tsugami not so much, he just had his head all the way up, "…and Miku Nakamura." Tohru-sensei's eyes widened at my name.

"HER?! WHY DID YOU PUT ME WITH HER?" Hiro's voice boomed throughout the room, I slipped under the desk slowly, everyone looked around for me and I heard someone tell him to shut up so they can hear who's on his team.

"Because Hiro, she was the balance for you two boys, that's how we put you all. She's exceptionally gifted for her age like the rest of you in here, but let me continue…" Tohru-sensei finished naming off teams and I ran out that door faster than the human eye could see.

My legs brought me to the Memorial Stone, I saw Kinno standing there also with something tied around his neck. It glinted sharply, _it couldn't be, and he can't be, no way!_ "Kinno! What the hell, when are you immediately a ninja?" I began to yell at the half cat teen, who apparently wasn't listening either.

"Miku, shut up." Kinno snapped quietly, "I have to become one so I can pay off my debt to the village," he walked off; I saw that he also wore a chunin vest, but everything was still the same about him. I followed him to a small bakery and bought two honey glazed buns. It was quite weird seeing Kinno eat a cookie, and cute, crumbs were around his mouth and he had the cutest pink tongue!

_Bad thought right there, but it can't be that wrong, he's my age anyways, well a year older, same difference._ Sometimes, I do accidentally put 14 on papers instead of eight for my age and Kinno was only about fifteen? _Darn you Zeni, you never specified his age!_

"Kinno, how old are you?" I peeked over his shoulder, trying to eat quickly without showing my face.

"I'm turning fifteen in June, and you need to get back to school, so stop following me." so Kinno's still my age? That was nice to know, I ran back to the school in attempt to avoid Hiro, who of course was showing up everywhere I passed by. In the classroom were nine jounin, one for each team, three female and six male, none of which were Guy or Kakashi.

My face turned red when I found I was the last one to arrive, "Crap…" I swore, as I took a seat on the end next to Tsugami, and was next to Hiro whom was glaring death at me. Glad that my face was mostly hidden, I turned a pale white and waited for our sensei to come and get us.

"Alright! Name's Ryu Satomi," a jounin with his brown hair in a complete mess and his head band tied like a bandana stepped up. All of his clothes were a maroon color, which clashed badly with his green vest, not that I said anything. My first impression of him was that he was the type of carefree guy, and he spoke with a lot of informality, _I hope he really isn't my sensei_.

"Which of you all is Team 4?"

I'm going to need aspirin, a lot of it.

* * *

**Shorter than normal, but I wanted to leave it at there so it will be more of a surprise! Don't worry, I already have the next chapter started, so five days tops for an update. Yes, Miku really doesn't like people who speak really bad English, even if she does sometimes does so herself.**

**Zeni: So that makes her a hypocrite then?**

**Yup.**

**Zeni: -sighs- Review, she likes almost any kind except a bad flame. Tell her anything that I missed too.**


	4. First Things First

**Okay, first of all, KinnoxMiku might be a couple, depends on how many people actually like it. About the exsphere thing, make sure to remember that in later chapters! **

**Zeni: I kind of like it, and if you want to know what an exsphere is, look up 'exsphere' and 'Tales of Symphonia'.**

**Uh-huh, if you readers would like that, tell me. I own nothing except Miku, Ryu, and Hiro, Zeni own Kinno, and yoyshaia-chan owns Tsugami.**

**First Things First!**

"That would be us…" I answered back painfully, "Satomi-sensei."

"Great! Meet me on the roof you three!" Satomi-sensei told us, rather loudly in fact and maybe louder than me. He poofed off somewhere and I attempted to take off like I did before lunch. Instead, I found myself being tripped by _the midget! I'm so-o going to get him!_

"You should watch where you're going, Miku." Tsugami said lazily, _Must…stop self…from murdering…the midget!_ I gritted my teeth and ran faster than the two boys to the roof. I stumbled on the last step, and put my hands forward to a front flip.

There was clapping, "Nice, looks like you three are goin' to be quite an interesting group!" Satomi cheered to himself, I took a seat farthest from Hiro in fear of being glared to death. Tsugami was still nowhere to be seen, I sighed angrily and so did the rest of my new teammates.

"TSUGAMI! GET YOUR MIDGET SELF OVER HERE!" I yelled, birds flew out of trees and the green haired Genin appeared between Hiro and me. Tsugami yawned with little tired tears from his eyes, then stretched and rested on my shoulder, "Wake up!" I pushed him off onto Hiro, who pushed him back onto me.

"Oi! Tsugami! Get up!" Satomi-sensei pulled out something that resembled a fire cracker and dynamite mixed together, it was lit too. The lazy ninja continued to sleep on me, "Sorry to do this to ya kid," I braced myself as it exploded right in front of us.

Oh _fuck._

I jumped onto the next house, taking Tsugami with me and for a midget he's much heavier than he looks. Or maybe it's the weights I got under my clothes, and they're twenty pounds but…Geez. The next thing I know is that I'm holding a huge log, that little… he was lazy enough to use a substitution, but where is he then?

"Miku, hurry up!" Tsugami called impatiently, I jumped back to the school roof angry. There was a small crater now, but it stunk so bad that I was happy that I had a mask while the boys suffered. Satomi-sensei released some chakra to get rid of the stench and began to talk again.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves!" our sensei said rather too happily for me, it was silent though, "Shy, huh? Well, I'll go first then, you all now my name of course, but call me Ryu-sensei, Satomi-sensei is too formal!" he laughed, still silent but he kept going, "I like, well I'm not sure what I like, and what I dislike is too much silence!" I laughed quietly just to not make him feel bad, "There ya' go! My dreams for the future is to…uh, I'll get back to you on that, and my hobbies are reading and cooking." all three of us cocked our heads, "Now that you all know me better, it's your turn mask girl."

"Oh, well my name's Miku Nakamura, I like to train, and try to invent jutsu. Um, what I dislike is hypocrites, lazy people, and coconuts. My dream for the future is to be a medic or hunter nin," I took a breath, "and my hobbies are what I like, and I also read sometimes if I'm bored."

"Alright, oh lazy one, you're next!"

"Hm, Tsugami Agama, I like my little sister, there are plenty of things that I don't like but I don't want to name them all. My dreams and hobbies aren't worth telling really." Tsugami explained in a positive tone, not very sociable is he?

"Glare boy, you go."

"My name is Hiro Amarante!" wow, so much more up beat than before, "I like my family, and I dislike the person who killed my uncle," Satomi-sensei- I mean Ryu-sensei's eyebrows narrowed a bit as well as mine went up, not that you could tell beneath my bangs. "My dream for the future is to become ANBU captain like my uncle did, or at least in ANBU."

"ANBU, medic, eh? Well, now we have our first team mission tomorrow!" I raised my arms in the air and gave a cheer.

"Yes!"

"A survival exercise," oh, I totally forgot about that, crap. "Meet me at training ground 17 at nine tomorrow morning! You can spend the rest of the day freely, bye ya'll!" Ryu-sensei poofed off, I have got to learn how to do that! It's so freaking trippy! Running to my regular training spot, I found a certain blond ninja throwing kunai at the targets I had made.

"Well, hello there!" I greeted from inside the foliage, Naruto jumped and threw a kunai in my direction, I blocked it with my own. I threw it quick and fast into the bulls eye, "You almost got me! Nice."

"Who are you?" Naruto pouted angrily, I giggled and stepped onto the field.

"A ninja, don't worry you'll figure out who I am…" I paused for effect, "eventually!" I broke into a giggling fit, Naruto stared at me like I was crazy.

"You are a crazy ninja! Why aren't you as serious like all the others?" this boy is full of questions.

"Well, if I were as serious as the others, I'd look like I'm constantly constipated but not that you can see my face," I laughed some more, Naruto looked like he was suppressing one, "It's okay, you can laugh it's like a stress reliever. Anyways, enjoy the targets!" even I was surprised at my advice, I felt less down and more cheery already. I began to walk to the nearest tree to meditate to see if I could clear my mind.

I heard the occasional sounds of Naruto training, but tried to rid myself of all distractions. _Alright, mana is like chakra and according to most fan fiction, it's like natural chakra. I search around for the natural chakra with my mind and draw it near me._ I tried doing this, and you know what? It's hard! _Calm down, maybe I'll put some chakra around me to see it better! _the air around me was becoming thicker with something, like cream and I moved my hand through it like a blind person, nothing. But it was there, I know it! _Open my mind, open it Miku!_I pushed more and more chakra out of me, it was like a building pressure in the air. It felt like it was ready to explode, but I could feel something other than my chakra it was much stronger too. _This is it! _I drew it in while taking deep breaths, and focused on healing so much it started to give me a headache.

"I got it!" my voice was muffled by a loud crack of thunder, the sound of it made my head throb and I snapped my eyes open to see dark grey clouds. The pressure in the air was astounding, it was pressing hard against my skin and there was another loud boom of thunder, I could see the faint redness of what would be the sunset behind the thinnest clouds. The chakra I had just used to see was taking its toll as I found it hard to get up and I leaned against the tree for support.

Stumbling half the way to the Hokage's Office, I saw Kinno walking not far ahead and stumbled even faster to catch up, "Kinno!" I grabbed his arm and it was surprisingly feminine like. His arm was really girl like, but strong, I never noticed that.

"Huh, oh you, are you okay?" I looked up at him, there was something off about him but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Yeah…I'm fine, can you help me get back home?" my eyes continued to look at his face, it was something about his face and Kinno just let me hang on his arm to the new apartment. _Something's off…_ but I was too tired to care, I grabbed my pajamas and went to bed on the couch.

~444~

"_**Hm…"**_the Shinigami hummed deeply, it echoed as she went higher in pitch and it was nearly hypnotizing. The sound didn't ever stop, it just kept going and going in harmony. _**"This is getting rather boring,"**_Shin sighed to herself after about an hour, the sound stopped and came out of the shadowy corner. Most Shinigami are known for their frightening appearance, and Shin was no exception even in the older form of her host.

Especially the eyes.

They were always a faded yellow for the iris and it seemed whenever you saw them, you'd see your death in their glassy pupils. A smirk crept onto the Shinigami's lips as it started to walk towards her host's medium sized flame of chakra and threw up on it. A disgusting sight really, dark liquids mixed inside of the flames and turned it to an indigo color. Shin drooled and picked up the flame with the tip of her finger.

"_**This will be fun, heh…"**_

~444~(8:30 A.M. Status: Awake and at directed location)

"Miku, what's with you?" Tsugami asked, I felt really horrible, there was this cramp in my stomach, my chest hurt and everything is just…UGH! I tried to pass it off as bad nerves, but something told me that wasn't it.

"I'm fine! Just nerves, that's all." I answered back, sitting on the tree stump. Hiro was throwing the same shuriken at the same target, and Tsugami was napping. My pouch had the familiar orange book, my hands twitched as I resisted the urge to pull it out and let's face it, I'm weak.

"Heh!" I giggled and flipped the page, my unseen cheeks blushing. My pain went down a bit as I read, but something heavy fell on me, like a net. Snapping the book shut, I stuffed it back in my hip pouch and exchanged for a kunai to cut the net that had fallen on top of me.

"Survival training has begun!" Ryu-sensei's voice rang out, we all looked around for the source of his voice, "The objective is…to get out of those nets before they get too small and find me!" there was lots of clicking noises before the three of us found out what was going on. The nets had dug themselves into the ground with a thick film of chakra lining the strings and they were lifted to make a half sphere.

"Chakra enforcement! There's no way a kunai can cut through this!" I exclaimed, what could I do? I gripped it tightly and it shocked me. Then I started to see a dark blue line surrounding the net, Tsugami's and Hiro's did the same and their's turn a slightly darker color but not like mine. I sat Indian style and began to push out my chakra like yesterday, Tsugami took on a thinking position like L from Death Note, while Hiro seemed to be confused and began trying to cut the net with a chakra enforced kunai.

The effects were the nets getting extremely small, "Dang it!" Hiro shouted in frustration as he got shocked multiple times, I curled up as small as I could and Tsugami's net had barely decreased from just a couple minutes ago, "How come your net didn't get smaller?"

"I think it has something to do with chakra, our chakra." Tsugami said, I didn't get it, what the hell was he talking about? We both gave the green haired Genin a questioning look. He sighed, "When we touched our nets, they copied our chakra and the more chakra we use the nets are attracted to us."

"Then why doesn't one of us throw a chakra enforced kunai at someone else's net?" I suggested loudly, getting shocked by the net, "Ouch, damn it!" my arms were burnt slightly. There was a whizzing sound of a weapon being thrown and I saw the two boys standing over me, "Help?"

Hiro just stood there narrowing his eyes at me while Tsugami cut the net, it didn't work and it flew onto him making him actually yell in pain. Soon, the other two nets flew on top of the other, both Hiro and I gasped. Tsugami was struggling to release the nets, I charged a shuriken with the spirit energy and aimed carefully at the nets. Strings were now after all three of us, and Tsugami was still on the ground. I began to run towards him to pick him up, and was whipped by the cut strings.

_It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt!_ I kept thinking as I took one of Tsugami's arms, my mask was beginning to slip and I used my free hand to pull it back up. A string whipped the back of my half, and another smacked the side of my face.

Hard, and at the same time. Damn, Ryu-sensei was harsh! I nearly dropped my teammate while Hiro fended off the strings, with an earth box surrounding us I began to try and use First Aid ASAP. The natural chakra came a little quicker when I tried to heal, but I never had the chance to even open my mouth when the strings erupted from the ground.

Hiro canceled his jutsu, and grabbed my wrist, "Grab Tsugami's wrist too!" wow, first time he spoke nicely to me in a long time, I grabbed Tsugami's upper arm instead of his wrist and was yanked out of the way of the huge rope of chakra that tried to smash us down into the mantle. The strings had morphed all together into this giant worm-looking…thing.

"Holy mo-" I swore between breaths, we had lost it for now, but by now Tsugami had woken up from his shocking experience! Get it? 'Shocking' experience because he got shocked, yeah I'll stop trying to be funny now and that was a bad pun.

"We better focus on trying to find Ryu-sensei instead of fighting that thing," Tsugami summed up while applying some mint scented ointment to his burns, "and Miku, mask your chakra." I pulled my chakra down to a dangerous level, like it wasn't even there, "Okay, when Ryu-sensei spoke where did his voice project from?"

"There, the worm." Hiro pointed to the worm.

"Awesome! You've gotten the hang of this!" the voice had moved to a different source, Tsugami? There was a small strand of blue chakra on his shirt, and we all jumped as it got larger and formed our sensei. _Dude, how did he do that?_I'm pretty sure that was the basic thought of all three of us, "I'm so taking you three out for ramen later, since you didn't…" Ryu-sensei paused seeing our eager faces, "pass."

We all blanched, _that bastard! How did we not pass? _"..out from my chakra nets."

It took a moment for it to register, Hiro began to smile so wide that his face would have split in two, I jumped up and down, and Tsugami was smiling too. In just two hours with this sensei we all became a team? Ryu-sensei should really set up a friendship service.

"Now, Miku stand over there and cover your ears, you boys stay here." the brunette pointed to the farthest tree in the area, I ran over and covered my ears. Not very good though, I could hear them talking about me and a book, checked my pouch if Make Out Paradise was still there.

It was gone. It wasn't there anymore and I was pissed because no one takes my Icha Icha! I whirled around and saw the boys reading it, _they'll pay for that!_Removing the weights, I felt so much lighter once they hit the ground and the boys seemed taken aback that I wore weights for a kunoichi, "Hunh? Oh crap…" the sensei sweat dropped and poofed away.

"Sensei?" the two boys were in for a good beat down by yours truly, "I have to get home soon, good bye Hiro." Tsugami left Hiro to be beaten to a pulp, oh the wonder of having great muscles!

"You!"

Poor boy never had a chance against a woman's fury.

~444~(Hokage's Office 9:00 AM Status: Prepared for a mission)

"Well, the assignments available for Team 4, are catching Tora," hell no, I am not going near that cat! "Picking herbs for the Apothecary, baby sitting Konohamaru, helping at the Academy…" the Third kept naming off D-rank missions, and the only one that seemed to interest me was helping at the Academy.

"Hm," our sensei rubbed his neck trying to decide on one, "the Academy seems good, don't cha' think so you three?"

"Yup!" I was the only one who actually said anything, the boys groaned while Ryu-sensei just laughed. The Hokage sighed heavily before sending us off to the Academy, "Geez, what's so bad about helping out?" maybe it was because I actually wanted to see the Rookie 9 in their Academy days.

"We just left and now we have to go back, to help?" Hiro complained, hunching over and Tsugami still said nothing but he nodded in agreement, "Thanks for agreeing with me, Tsugami." it was my turn to breathe heavily, boys were so helpless.

"Say," Ryu-sensei stopped jumping from roof to roof and turned to us, then mostly me, "we never saw your face!" I backed up warily, "It was slipping off during the exam, and your hair barely moved." _yeah, maybe it's an anime thing…_ I thought, after we started going again.

"So…" I trailed, "What are we helping with?"

"Teach, clean, you name it." Ryu-sensei read from the scroll, we were at the doors of the Academy and the woman in the office was handed the scroll that held the details of the mission. She seemed very pleased that we were going to help, could some of the classes be that bad?

"First, we need your help to clean the storage rooms, apparently someone had gotten into them." the woman told us, _this is so not what I was looking forward to!_ I berated myself on thinking this would be fun as we cleaned for about an hour, the cramps were getting worse in my sides, and I know this is not PMS pain.

"Man…" I groaned as we finished up, and slid down against the wall, I wasn't tired but I felt like crap from the pains, "What now?"

"Well," the woman said, looking outside where students were struggling with shuriken practice, "You can help the youngest students with shuriken practice, come with me."

"Finally! Some action!" Hiro exclaimed, relieved of cleaning duties we followed her outside. If I could teach Konohamaru how to at least hold a kunai, I could teach these other kids how to throw shuriken!

"Ah! Aim for the target, not me!" I shouted dodging the barrage of weapons coming my way, some of the kids were snickering, "Oi!" I threw a shuriken that narrowly missed their neck, the snickering stopped, "How about instead of giggling, you train?"

"That could have killed us!" one of the boys argued, if you haven't noticed this an ALL boys class today, "Plus, guys don't giggle."

"Of course they do, even my teammates did when they read _my_ book, didn't you boys?" I whipped my head in my teammates direction where they looked away and sweat dropped, "Now are you ready to start again?"

"Hmph!" the boys grunted, I crossed my arms and watched as the boys of Rookie 9 trained. Ryu-sensei was helping Naruto, _they have so much in common!_Tsugami was being a lazy instructor and taught his rival, Shikamaru, _uh…_Hiro was trying to teach Kiba, Shino, Choji and was currently fighting with Kiba, _I swear to Gosh, that boy just seems to pick a fight with everyone doesn't he?_I was teaching the rest since I was the most 'commanding' according to Ryu-sensei.

A few more shuriken came whizzing my way, I jumped on top of a training post, "Hey, who threw that?" I scanned over to see one of the brunette boys cowering in fear and guilt, "Was it you?" I zeroed in on him like a target, the wind blowing my hair to show my face and it seemed that looked pretty damn scary from the reaction of the boy, I softened my expression, "Just don't do it again, okay?" and messed his hair.

"Okay…" he trembled, I bent a little to make level and gave him an eye smile, with both eyes.

"Don't be scared of me, just be scared of a very PO'd female."

"Okay."

"Oh, and were you really aiming at me?"

"No."

"Good, then I'd have to come back from the dead and haunt you." the training session continued with only Hiro sporting a few bruises, and Kiba with surprisingly few injuries besides some small cuts. The worst that came from that was that our pay was deducted because of it, yeah rule numbah 1, don't injure your clients!

~444~(5 months later; September 20, 10:00 AM Status: Regular, still cramps and chest pains)

"God, I hate these cramps!" I hunched over as we met on a red bridge, _I remember starting at 10, not 9, but ugh! Why did Ryu-sensei call us this late? Where's Tsugami and Hiro?_There was no one at the bridge, except me and it was completely silent besides of me tapping my fingers on the rail. I yawned, sitting down and mucking around with my chakra when a square piece of paper came blowing my way.

Reaching out for it, it turned a nasty black color while crumpling, "The hell? Chakra paper?" more flew past me and stuck to my right side with the same result as the first, "Gah, for love of-!" I was cut off by the incoming of a huge flame, and let out an 'ohshit' very loudly.

"What a foul mouth, it isn't very ladylike you know." a male voice came from a close distance, I recognized the disguise barely from one of the earlier episodes, past the Wave Arc though.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm no doll and," I clapped my hands together for Lightning, "Lightning!" a purple flash went in the direction of the voice, and Lightning was a no miss. Jumping on top of the Rain nin, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, a clone, "Crap," I sensed something on the left and threw senbon at it.

"Still, you are…" there was a loud cough/laugh sound, "attractive!" there was a choking noise while I made a disgusted face.

"Pedophile! Someone, there's a pedo on the loose!" I shouted as loudly as I could, creating twenty clones to distract the pedo nin, all of them and me running in a different direction. All of us were laughing madly, creating a reverb all around and it was almost impossible to tell where it was coming from.

Even I scared myself.

The village was coming up ahead and I didn't want to lead him into there, I turned on heel to the right. The pedo ninja followed close behind me, the silence as it ran gave it the impression of a clone, I stopped and slugged it in the face. I felt my other clones disappear, very fast. I flinched as they were being destroyed, and felt a kunai being put against my neck.

You want to know what I did? I smirked, and threw my head back, "You are too close for comfort!" As you all know, when you throw your head back, your neck moves slightly outward and the kunai made a very shallow cut as my head collided with the Rain ninja's.

"So, hard headed ninjas do exist," the Rain shinobi said while rubbing his head, I gave him all the Taijutsu I had, "and a kunoichi that specializes in Taijutsu rather than Gen or Ninjutsu." I drop-kicked him, he dodged and then grabbed my leg. The cramps started to really distract me now, the pain in my chest was also increasing and unfortunately, the ninja noticed.

I gathered up a nice thick mucus ball of spit and launched it right into the ninja's face. No stopping there, I continued with a lightning charged fist, followed up by a good ol' kick in the privates, and finally a leg lock and a few added in bitch slappings.

"Do not tell me who you are, or I will not take your life, bastard pedo." I growled, giving him another slap with some added salt in the eyes, "Don't hesitate, or this salt will be added with my spit slap."

"Disgusting too, aren't you?" I always go through with my threats, I slapped him again, blood was coming from his mouth and there was a large poof of smoke.

"What the-? Why the hell are you here?"

**I know, late, again but I think my chapters to get at least 5 pages on size 9 font take about 6-10 days. So… how'd you like it?**

**Zeni: At the end, it seemed similar to what happened when Kakashi nominated his team for the Chu-**

**Don't spoil it! -shushes Zeni- FRI!**


End file.
